


The Lazarus Effect

by BillieBanshee



Series: The Lazarus Effect [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kira leaves, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-instert, Teen Wolf, after season 5, no one dies, season 6, sterek, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBanshee/pseuds/BillieBanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you have a teenager that's lived a thousand times before? One fucked up human-being. </p><p>"Lazarus syndrome or autoresuscitation after failed cardiopulmonary resuscitation is the spontaneous return of circulation after failed attempts at resuscitation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lazarus Effect

                                                                                                  **Preview**

The old photos made her conscious of her age, of how much time had passed - and of what an interesting life she'd had. Or should I say lives.

The thing about Theo was that she couldn't die. Or when she did, she came back to life, lived until she got killed, caught an illness... or drowned... or killed herself. Usually it was the first or the drowning one because, lets be honest here, Theo was a crap swimmer. She didn't bother to learn, nor did she get the chance to when she was a little girl. Or boy, because in the last life she had, she was, whew, one hot fella according to the crazy girls. Theodore was his name. Theodore Robert Cowell.

Theo lived under many names, depending on what was classed as cool in the current generation. At the moment, she didn't have one. Nor did she want one, hence why she was currently going by her last. Names were a curse to her, each time she got a name, life went down hill from there. But, down the hill from here was this little school, Beacon Hills High School was its name, according to the obnoxiously large sign that practically screamed "GRAFFITI ON ME!!!"

 _"Maybe later, pretty sign. Maybe later."_ Theo sighed outwardly, but spoke in her mind, fiddling with the hem of her shirt anxiously as she watched out of the window as the taxi drove right past it, towards the police station. Technically, she was being kidnapped, but considering the man was just trying to help her, she didn't put up a fight.

Why was she being kidnapped?

Because apparently, now days, a kid isn't supposed to be hitching a life to Vermont.

However, little Theo was lucky as hell, cause a paedophile didn't collect her! A taxi driver did! Yay~! Not.

The arrogant teen groaned loudly, rolling after they passed another place she could have been let out.

"Soon, Lady. Keep calm." The man said, looking into the mirror to look at her.

 _"This is taking forever!"_ She hissed in her mind, taking off her seatbelt.

_Maybe, if I jump, I'll die... and I'll get another, like, twenty seven years of peace like last time. Hell, I didn't even wanna be here in the first place!_

The girl looked to the man, making a speed up hand movement as her hand sneakily snuck to the door.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Jump!_


End file.
